Is My Silence Loud?
by PrintedInStars
Summary: Mikan doesn't like the new kid.He thinks he's the most amazing thing in the world. She doesn't think anyone will listen to her anyway. Will she be able to stop this Kid in his tracks, or will she fail at trying to speak her mind?
1. Prologue

_This is my first Fanfic, so hopefully it will turn out to be a good story. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from toradora, or toradora itself._

**Prologue**

Mikan's PV

" Papa!, Papa! " I exclaimed, as I tried to climb up onto the kitchen counter. " Teach me how to cook!, please, oh please! Won't you teach me? " I asked. "What would you like to make? " He questioned me while lifting me up onto the counter. " How bout something with Oranges! " I exclaimed, as I threw my tiny fists in the air. He just smiled at me and started to fumble thourgh the kitchen for ingredients.

That memory had suddenly popped in my head as I sat at the table eating an orange. My mother, and Father had just left a few minutes ago to head off to thier jobs. They manages to keep our family together by working so hard to earn the money that we needed. I scarfed down the rest of the orange, for i didnt have much time before I needed to head towards the school.

I quietly packed my school bag, as Sashi our dog barked and gave me a look of dread. It looked as if he was saying " your leaving already? " I patted him on his head. " Bye Sashi, guard the house ok? " He gave me a look of satisfaction. I then decided it was about time to leave, then stepped out the door. I locked the door then I headed off to school.

_Hope you enjoyed the Prologue, I know it was a bit short, but for sure the chapter one will be longer_


	2. Chapter 1, The New Guy

_Ok this is Chapter 1 hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Toradora! or any of it's characters_

**Chapter One**

Mikan's POV:

Walking everyday to school always bothers me because I am alone. I don't have a best friend that I meet up on the way to school. I don't have anybody that says good morning to me as I walk to school. I treaded up the hill and begun to make my way to school. I passed by many friends saying " Good morning" and people walking their dogs, before I finally saw my high school beginning to appear over the hill.

When I got inside I did my usual routine, and then walked to my classroom, 2-C. When I walked in everything was normal, Guys were talking with girls, some girls were talking amongst themselves, nothing unusual. It just seemed like a normal day, but something inside me knew it wasn't a normal day. I felt it the moment the teacher walked in the door.

Sano's POV:

" Good Morning " Mrs. Mamoko said, she sounded so excited. Apparently nothing exciting happened at this school, because just the thought of a new student made jump for joy. She then started to introduce me to the class 2-C " Class I would like to introduce you to our new student " she exclaimed. As walked in everybody's faces lit up except for this small blonde hair girl in the corner.

" Good Morning my name is Sano Kibekio " I said in the most cheerful tone, then I continued saying " I hope I have a great year with you all! " I peered around the room scanning all the faces. They all were all filled with joy, except for her. The Girl in the Corner's face never lit up once.

Mikan's POV:

I knew that he was a attention hog just from the way he smirked when he walked in. I knew he would never be my friend because he would find his place in the class in a matter of hours. Mrs Mamoko seated him in the only open seat. Unfortunetly it was the seat in front of mine.

During Lunch, he joined other classmates, and quickly started chatting with the other guys.I left the classroom cause it was so stuffy and depressing in class 2-C. I walked outside to my favorite bench with a tree that allowed some shade. I ate my lunch as the sun beamed down onto the spring landscape which had begun to sprout flowers everywhere.

Sano's POV

That girl hadn't even bothered to say hi. It was a bit odd, considering every other student in the class had been gracious enough to introduce themselves. I had joined a group of guys, whose names were Kaito, Hakuro, and Seika. I curiously questioned about the girl in the corner " So whats up with the girl in the corner? "

Seika started to choke on what ever he was eating, while Kaito gave me this are you stupid look. Finally Hakuro managed to give me a reply " She doesnt talk to anyone, we don't know why but whenever us and others aproach her she doesn't speak " he stopped talking but then continued " She is called the Silent Maiden, because every guy in the class thinks she is dainty, and beautiful." Hakuro said. " the Silence part refers to how she doesn't speak to anyone" Kaito added in. Apparently Kaito did think I was stupid because he thought I didn't understand the word silence. I did notice she was incredibly beautiful, but not as hansome as me.

Ryujii"s POV

I had begun to make dinner after, Taiga, my wife and Mikan, my daughter had come home. Mikan as usual chipped in with helping me make dinner, while Taiga cleaned up the house. " so how was school? " I asked her. she replied with her usual " It was good. " We finished making dinner, and all sat at the table to eat. Mikan didn't look like today had gone well at all.

Taiga must have thought the same thing becuase she asked " Did anything happen at school today? " Mikan replied " Nothing much just a new student " Taiga then exclaimed " Oh how exciting! " Mikan wasn't paying much attention to anything other than glancing at her plate. Somehow I knew that she wasn't doing very well in school. I had probaly figured this out due to the fact she didnt use her phone, never had friends over. This new student really bothered her. Taiga thought it was exciting to have a new student in Mikan's class. Mikan apparently didn't agree.


End file.
